


Surrender

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt that I wrote on Tumblr: Will Graham is a Dom. He has no desire to be anything else, that is until Hannibal Lecter starts to appear in the clubs he frequents and suddenly Will is drawn into submitting for the first time and so is Hannibal. Soon they aren't sure if this is just to get it out of their systems or is it something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham is a dom. He has been since he was old enough to enter a S & M club, and he’s been with countless subs of various ages and sexes. He’s known as a hard and gentle Dom, letting his sub dictate the scene and he’s always very thorough with aftercare. He has never subbed, never felt the overwhelming need to let go, and never even been interested in viewing other Doms’ scenes. Not until Hannibal Lecter entered the scene a year prior. The man came seemingly out of nowhere, no one knew him but he was instantly more sought after than Will himself and known as not at all gentle. Will heard talk of his public scenes from others in the clubs he frequented and they spoke of such awe Will couldn’t help but stay to view one.

Then another.

And another.

Hannibal’s scenes were all about him, though he treated his submissives with the utmost care the focus was hard to keep on them with the man holding the whip and the first time Will met the man’s eyes he looked away, shocked at the blush he felt in his cheeks.

He was viewing his fifth scene when he was not at all surprised to see Hannibal slid into the booth with him, smiling politely as he purred, “You are a very curious man.”

Will sipped at his gin, his hand trembling not of his own accord. “Why do you say that?”

Hannibal gestured seemingly to the bartender and then looked back at Will.

“I have noted your presence at five of my live scenarios, and you continue to come back. For such an experienced dominant, you must be curious is my only assumption.”

Will swallowed, the gin burning in his throat as he let out almost hoarsely, “I admire your technique. Not everyday a Dom makes a fool of himself in the middle of a scene. You do know it’s supposed to be about them, they dictate the rules, they…”

Hannibal was no longer smiling. “I am aware of how to handle my submissives. Not that it is any business of yours, Mr. Graham.”

Will blushed slightly, he could feel his cheeks warm. “You know my name.”

“As you know mine.”

Will nodded.

Hannibal reached across the table and caught the hand that held Will’s drink, holding it tightly as he said, “Tell me why you seek me out, Will.”

Will bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood.

“Let me guess,” Hannibal smirked as he tried, “You are either very attracted to me,” he brought Will’s hand to his lips and kissed it, “Or very eager to get on your knees for me.”

Will snatched back his hand, glaring. “You wish.”

Hannibal laughed. “I will not lie and say that is not the truth. Since first viewing your eager eyes, I have been dying to hear the noises you would make under my palm.”

Will hated his treacherous blush and moved to leave, but Hannibal was faster, out of his seat so fast and trapping him in. They were pressed against each other and Will couldn’t help but spit out, “Maybe I want to see you on your knees for me.”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened and he whispered, “I would, if you asked me.”

Will let out a breath, shuddering at the thought.

Hannibal reached out a hand and touched his face, “Ask me.”

Will swallowed, “Would you sub for me, if I sub for you?”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes.”

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not moving to push Hannibal away as he explained, “No one can know.”

“Of course.”

“My house. Tomorrow.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. “Tomorrow.”

Will was not surprised when Hannibal moved away without being asked, letting him leave. He looked back once and only once, though he knew Hannibal must’ve expected him to for the other man was smiling.

Will was aching to whip that smug smirk right off his face and see him come apart under Will’s hands.

He had much to do.

Will got in his car and let out the breath he’d been holding in, closing his eyes and trying to calm his quick beating heart. He laid his head against the steering wheel and mumbled, “Shit.”

The thought of getting on his knees for Hannibal Lecter is so terrifying and arousing that he isn’t even sure he should anymore. He’s had sex with quite a few of his subs, but for the most part his sexual encounters have been very much like an itch he needed to scratch. This overwhelming feeling had never accompanied attraction before. 

He has never been one to get very close.

Will drove home in a daze before realizing he hadn’t asked for any of Hannibal’s contact info or Hannibal his. Crushing disappointment has him nearly running from the house to the car again when his cell phone rang. 

The number was unknown but he answered it anyway.

“Hello Will,” Hannibal’s seductive purr greeted him making Will pause with his hand on the doorknob. “How did you…?”

Hannibal chuckles lightly. “The club has a call list for members and I happen to know the owner quite well, he was happy to give me your information. I apologize if this was too forward of me, I did not want to have to miss our scheduled encounter.”

Will sighed, “No it’s fine. I was just surprised.”

“We parted so quickly I did not realize until it was too late that we did not exchange information, planning our meeting better.”

Will laughed. “Me neither.” 

The line was quiet for a moment before Hannibal asked, “We are still adhering to our agreement, yes?”

Will swallowed and said quickly, “Yes.”

“I imagine you will want to dominate me first. I cannot wait to get on my knees for you, Sir.”

Will felt himself harden at the name and his hands were shaking when he whispered, “I’m going to tie your hands behind your back when you kneel for me, making you beg and making you scream.” 

Hannibal’s breath was shallow and Will could hear him let out a laugh. “I never beg, Sir.”

“You will for me,” Will promised, “You have any limits? Have you ever been a submissive for anyone before?”

Hannibal paused. “Yes. Quite a long time ago. Yourself?”

“No. I’ve never had the urge.” 

“Do you still not have the urge, Sir?”

Will licked his lips and confessed, “Watching that woman today, strapped on her knees, she arched to meet your whip and I…I was…”

“You wanted to be her.” 

“I wanted to be on my knees for you, I wanted…I wanted to let you…”

Hannibal let out a breath and Will’s hand moved down to the front of his pants, palming his cock. “Tell me Will.”

“I wanted to let you whip me.” 

“Would you be good for me?” Hannibal asked, sounding ragged. 

Will laughed, speeding his hand. “Nooo…never.”

Hannibal laughed. “You would learn.” 

“Yes,” Will sighed, moaning. 

“You’re touching yourself for me?”

Will closed his eyes and could almost feel Hannibal there with him. He leaned back in the chair he sat in and whimpered, “Yes, oh god.”

“Stop.”

Will groaned, letting his hand fall. “Hannibal.”

“I want you to ache for me tomorrow, as you are aching now.”

Will licked his lips and swallowed before confessing, “I want to go first.”

Hannibal’s breathless reply, “You have limits?”

“I don’t…the flogger, maybe? And I don’t like to not hear, I can be blindfolded but I’ll need to hear you. I…”

“Yes, I can understand that. Any others?”

“I’ve never,” Will sighed, “This is my first time. I don’t…”

“You do not like pain.”

Will bit his lip, not answering.

“Will. Do you enjoy pain?”

“Some. The flogger, they seem to like the flogger. And I like…there’s this set of cuffs that goes behind that…I like. I think I would like you to spank me.”

“I will not take any chances with hurting you, or doing things against your will, Will. You need to understand your limits, this may be unwise,” Hannibal sighed. 

Will licked his lips again and said, “I could…you could go first. I can learn what you…”

Hannibal laughed. “It would be privilege to be at your mercy, sweet Will. I’ve learned that you have never kept an long term submissive.” 

Will blushed, “No. I’ve never…I don’t do well with closeness. Letting someone get into my head like that.” 

“I have only taken casual partners as well. This is fairly new to me, as you know.”

Will stammered, “You’re…you’re good at it.”

Hannibal sounded pleased. “I make you nervous, it must make you nervous the idea you’re giving up control.”

Will closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“But you want to.”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Hannibal whispered, “You’ll be good for me, I know you will. Beautiful boy.” 

Will sighed. 

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Will promised, and listened to the dial tone long after Hannibal hung up.

The next day progressed so slowly that Will checked the clock nearly every hour while he was at work. He was a professor, taught behavioral science at the nearby college and could barely keep his head around the lesson he’d had planned for weeks, eventually muttering, “Just read the rest of the chapter silently,” staring at his phone again. 

It was twelve o’clock when the first text came:

Thinking of you, beautiful boy.

Will felt heat in his cheeks and smiled, licking his lips. This wasn’t at all like him, he was the dominant one, he kept control. He had to keep control. 

He heard one of the students call his name out and saw that the entire lecture hall had emptied while he’d been daydreaming. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Have a good day professor,” the student said, waving and smiling as she ran out of the room. 

Will looked at his phone again. Hannibal had texted him a picture of a plain black leather collar with a silver loop at the end of it. Will can already feel it against his skin, touching his neck and typing: 

I’m at work. Stop it.

Immediately the reply came: 

You are imagining it now on your throat, aren’t you? Do you have one for me? 

Will licked his lips and typed: 

No. Do you want one?

Hannibal answered: 

Yes.

Will immediately jumped up and almost fell over attempting to quickly leave his lecture hall. He knew of a store close by where he bought most of his toys, though he’d never bought a collar. Collaring was permanent, usually for long term contracts. 

He paused outside of his car and typed: 

Have you typed up a contract? 

Hannibal answered: 

I saw no need of one. This is only temporary, as we both know. Unless you feel more comfortable?

Will stared at the words, worrying his bottom lip as he typed. 

No, it’s fine. I’ll see you at my house at eight. 

Hannibal answered: 

I anticipate your commands. 

Will smiled, shoving his phone away and getting into the car. He drove to the shop and walked inside, nodding once to the woman at the counter. He’d been coming here for years, they knew him by sight but he wasn’t overly friendly like most of their other clientele. 

He stood in front of the collars and stared them down. There were so many different varieties, he almost turned to leave when he spotted a plain black one similar to the one Hannibal had sent a picture of though it was thicker. Will reached up and touched the leather, imagining putting it on Hannibal and staring down at him as he knelt. 

Immediately he swallowed and walked over to the counter. The woman smiled at him. 

“Nice to see you’re taking on someone, Mr. Graham,” she said. 

He blushed but didn’t answer, paying and leaving. 

It wasn’t permanent, Hannibal had said. Just a one off, they both needed to get this out of their systems. 

He sat the collar on the table in his playroom, staring around at the spanking bench and the St. Andrew’s Cross, imagining Hannibal tying him to it and tying Hannibal to it. He palmed himself and then stopped, remembering what Hannibal had asked of him the day before. 

Will pressed his hands against his eyelids. 

He was already thinking like Hannibal was someone he had to follow orders from. 

This wasn’t permanent. 

He rushed from the room and sat down at the table, putting his head in his hands. It was only twelve o’clock and he had eight hours to call this whole thing off. 

Just then his phone vibrated. 

He pulled it out and laughed at the message. 

Stop overthinking things, Will. 

Winston barked and Will stood up, walking to his dog’s bowl and feeding him. He looked at the phone for a moment before he pressed dial, waiting impatiently. 

“Will.”

“I don’t think you should come.”

Hannibal paused. 

“It’s your decision.”

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea. It’s been occupying me all night and all afternoon, I can’t stop, and I don’t think it’s a good thing for me to do.” 

Hannibal sighed. “If I ask politely to come anyway? For myself?”

Will licked his lips. “I…”

“I would be very good on my knees, Sir. I would let you do what you would to me, anything you desire. I appreciate the flogger, the pinwheel, whips, I have not been taken in a very long time Will.” 

“Hannibal, don’t.”

“I have been aching for your hand against me since you left the club looking so forceful. I fingered myself last night thinking of you, sweet Will.”

Will whimpered, biting his lip so hard he drew blood. 

“You want badly to touch yourself now, don’t you sweet boy?”

Will let out a shuddered breath and whispered, “Yes.”

“Have you been good for me, Will?”

Will laughed, his voice shaking. “Yes, you asshole. God knows why.”

“God knows exactly why, Will. He’s watching us now and brought us together for this. He works in mysterious ways, I do not think we should cross him.”

Will laughed, pressing his face into his palm. “God, I want a drink.”

“No.”

“I know, I just said I wanted one not that I’m going to have one. Geez, you sound like you’re my father or something. No, Daddy, I didn’t drink.”

Hannibal gasped. “Will, do not tease me.”

Will blushed. “I didn’t…you like that?”

“I’ve had a number of submissives call me Sir, Master, very few have called me Daddy.”

Will bit his lip and thought it over. In the scenes he’d done most of his subs called him Sir, he’d never heard anything else. The idea of calling Hannibal something else appealed to him, he felt the name on the tip of his tongue but held it in. 

“You are free to address me by my given name, if it upsets you.”

“It’s weird. 

Hannibal laughed. “It is your choice what you would call me, though you seem to be more averse to the idea than you were yesterday.”

Will felt his hands shaking and he tightened them as he confessed, “I think I want it too much.”

Hannibal let out a breath and whispered, “Tell me.”

Will let his hands go loose as he sighed. “I can see myself at your feet nightly, I can see myself in a collar sucking your cock, I can see myself calling you whatever you ask of me and loving every minute of it. I know I could lose myself in you.” 

“I would venture that you may need to get lost in something, Will, if the idea troubles you so.” 

Will swallowed. “Maybe.”

“I still insist on tonight. Even if it’s just for my own needs.”

Will looked at the clock on his wall and saw it had been an hour. “Eight then.”

“Yes. Eight. Tonight Will,” he said, and Will whispered, “Tonight,” before he heard nothing but a dial tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Will shot up, running to the door and throwing it open. Hannibal stood on the other side with a bag in one hand and his phone in the other. He smiled at Will, taking in his appearance. 

“You were asleep. I was not aware adults still took naps during the day.”

Will ran a hand over his hair, hoping it didn’t look as mussed as it usually did after he woke. “Shut up,” he mumbled, walking away from the door and hearing it close behind Hannibal. 

He called out, “You want anything to drink? Juice? Water?”

“Water is fine.”

He took a bottle of water out of his fridge and turned around surprised that Hannibal got across the room fast enough to be sitting at the counter. He handed him the bottle and watched him open it, taking a long drink. 

Hannibal’s throat worked as he swallowed, making Will’s mouth water thinking about what else he could be swallowing. When he looked and Will and winked as he took another long swallow Will looked away mumbling, “Ass,” as Hannibal set the bottle down almost empty. 

“I am very good at holding my breath.”

“You have any limits? You never said before.”

“I am not comfortable with any permanent markings, or any burnings. Age play, humiliation, or,” he looked at Winston, “..bestiality.”

Will was horrified. “Oh god, no! I would never do that!”

Hannibal shrugged. “Some do. I know very little about your private life, Will, there could be a great many things you are interested in that may not be compatible with my own interests.”

Will nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Let’s put it this way, what do you want? What would make you happy tonight?”

Hannibal stared past Will and his eyes widened, licking his lips as he whispered, “I would like to wear that.” 

Will noticed the collar behind him surprised he had brought it into the kitchen. He smiled. “You like it? I bought it today and I wasn’t sure…” 

Hannibal nodded. “Yes, I like it very much.” 

Will felt warmed by his words and continued, “What else?”

“I would like to kneel at your feet, suck your cock and taste you.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “You don’t even know if I’ve been tested.”

“Any good dominant worth their salt has all of that on file. I brought my results, I assumed you would as well.”

Will did, it was just surprising to hear so soon. 

“I do.”

Hannibal stood, walking over to his bag and Will went to find his own results as they continued to speak. “You do this often?” 

“I told you I was new to this world, Will,” Hannibal said, walking back over to him as they exchanged results. 

“I mean, do you…I mean, it’s not entirely safe to…” 

Hannibal smiled at him. “I am not in the habit, no. I find myself yearning to taste you, Will, if it is one of your limits, I apologize.”

Will blushed, looking away as he set the papers down on the counter. “No, it’s not. You didn’t tell me your safe word?” 

Hannibal thought for a moment before he said, “Colors would work for me: Green, Red, Yellow. Unless you prefer words.”

“Whatever you like. My safe word is Bumblebee.”

Hannibal nodded, lifting the water bottle and downing the rest of it. 

“You want to do this without protection then? When I fuck you?”

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” 

Will swallowed. “This is about you. I want to know what you’ve been thinking about.”

“I would like you to tie me down, I…” 

Will went to the fridge and got them both more water, handing one to Hannibal and staying beside his stool. They stared into each other’s eyes and Will whispered, “I want to use the flogger on you, if that’s okay.”

Hannibal nodded, almost dazed. “Yes. It has been a long time since I’ve felt the lick of it against my skin.”

Will reached out to touch his face and sighed as they touched skin. “You trust me?”

“Yes, sir,” Hannibal purred, turning his head to kiss Will’s palm. 

Will patted his cheek and pulled it away, holding out a hand for Hannibal to take. He did, and Will led them both into his playroom where he said, “Here’s where the magic happens,” he said, “Strip.” 

Immediately Hannibal began taking off his clothes, revealing his body to Will piece by piece. He felt himself growing hard with each piece of skin revealed, sighing when he saw his guest fully undressed. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he praised, running a hand down Hannibal’s chest. He reached into his back pocket and held out the collar, Hannibal’s eyes lighting up when Will came around him, securing it around his neck. “Okay?”

“Green.” 

Will pulled on it a little, enjoying the hitch in breath it caused, “Kneel for me.” 

Hannibal did, falling to the carpet at once. 

“Good.” 

He petted the top of Hannibal’s head and said, “I think the bench first, yes?” 

“Whatever pleases you, Sir.”

Will had to calm himself hearing the name, excited beyond belief to be able to do this. 

“Stand up and walk to the bench, climb onto it so I can strap you in.” 

Hannibal obeyed without question, letting Will lead him towards the black bench where he laid across it, letting Will secure his limbs so he was completely helpless in minutes. 

Will touched him again, running his hand along Hannibal’s back and down his ass, pinching and hearing him moan, trying to meet his touch. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Will walked around the bench and lifted Hannibal’s head up pulling on his hair, “Color?” 

“Green. Very green.”

Will kissed him then, pulling back when Hannibal started to cling to him. “Very good,” he whispered, petting across his back again. “I’m going to get something.”

He walked over to his chest and opened it, staring at the purple flogger. His last sub had been almost a week ago, a lovely young thing that liked to be hit hard enough to break skin to the point where Will had to use his own safe word to stop because he preferred pleasure in the pain. This particular flogger was lighter, it had a sting but he preferred it. 

He picked it up and turned, running it over Hannibal’s back. “You said you liked flogging.”

“Yes, sir,” Hannibal sighed, “Anywhere and everywhere.”

Will lifted it then, hitting Hannibal’s back and making him hiss. “Count for me.”

“One, two,” Hannibal moaned, pulling at the restraints as he counted all the way to ten, the lick of the flogger going down from his back to his ass at times. Will ran his hand over the marks, pinching and massaging the area after he was done. 

“You’re doing so good for me, so good, ‘Will whispered, touching him reverently, “And you turn so red. Wait till you see the marks.”

Will leaned in and licked at Hannibal’s back, smirking at his moans as Will went down and stopped at his ass before asking, “Color?” 

“Gr…eeen. Please, sir, please,” he begged so prettily. 

Will felt his cock pressing against his jeans, “Good, so good,” he praised before licking at Hannibal’s hole, plunging his tongue inside roughly. 

Hannibal groaned, writhing against the bench and Will was torturous, plunging again and again licking and pulling out before finally pulling away entirely as he growled, “I didn’t say you could move, did I?” 

He slapped Hannibal’s ass and heard him cry out, “I am sorry.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Will said, feeling annoyed. 

“I am sorry, Sir. Please.”

Will came around the bench and lifted his head back by the collar, pulling hard enough to choke. “Color?”

“G..reen. Green. I am sorry, so sorry. Sir, I did not…”

Will petted his face, feeling an ache in his chest at seeing the real tears in Hannibal’s eyes. He licked his cheek and pressed their faces together as he whispered, “Don’t do it again. Do you want more?”

“Please,” Hannibal whimpered, “Please, please.”

“What do you want, Hannibal? The flogger? Or something else? I have a hard whip, it will slice you up so well. Or I can blindfold you, make you wonder where it’s coming from.”

“Sir, I need you. Just you. Please.”

Will faltered, pulling back and looking into his eyes. He could see how far into subspace Hannibal was, his eyes were glazed over as he begged. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You can’t come if I do, you know that. If you do, I’ll stop.”

Hannibal whimpered but did not move. “Please.”

“You told me you don’t beg, you remember that?”

Hannibal kissed his hand, running his cheek against it. “Just you, Sir. Just for you.”

“All mine, aren’t you?”

Hannibal’s eyes met his when he nodded once and sighed, “Yes, Sir.”

“Mine. All mine.” 

Hannibal looked so beautiful that Will kissed him softly, petting his cheek and setting his head back down softly as he walked around the bench. “I’ll give you what you asked for.”

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Will turned and took the bottle of lube off the counter behind him, opening it and pouring some onto his fingers. He pressed one finger inside and Hannibal sighed, his muscles straining not to move but he stayed still, making Will touch his back slowly. “Good, you’re doing so good. So good for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Will fluttered his fingers and Hannibal moaned, “Please, sir, please,” unable to stop himself from thrashing against the bench.

Will slapped his ass and he groaned. “I said, don’t move. You’re not listening, do I need to get the flogger again? Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you at all tonight, you’re starting to not deserve it.”

Hannibal whined. “Sorry, sorry, please, please,” and Will shoved a second finger into him making Hannibal’s breath hitch at the burn Will was sure he felt. 

He pressed in harder and harder till Hannibal was straining not to move, sobbing and when he whispered, “Yellow,” Will stopped completely, hurrying around the bench and lifting his head softly. 

“Hannibal?”

His face was covered in tears and Will kissed him. “Please, Will. Please.”

Will nodded and hurried around, looking for a condom but finding none. 

“Fuck it,” he growled, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock pressing into Hannibal who cried out. 

“Thank you, Sir, thank you, thank you,” and Will petted his ass, grabbing his hips and pushing in further.

“So good for me, so tight,” Will hissed, thrusting in completely and making Hannibal shudder. 

“Please, please,” Hannibal moaned, and Will started fucking into him fast, throwing his head back and when he felt himself ready to come Will pulled out making Hannibal actually growl. 

“Sir?”

He walked around the bench and lifted Hannibal’s head up, touching his face as he praised, “So good for me, Pere. So good.”

Hannibal shuddered, “Sir, please.”

“You told me earlier you wanted to taste me.”

Hannibal opened his mouth without question and Will pressed inside, fucking into him slowly and touching his head, whispering, “Look at you, you want it so bad, Pere, don’t you?”

Hannibal whimpered and let his throat go still and Will started fucking into his mouth fast, coming and Hannibal tried to swallow as much as he could but choked on some of it as Will pulled himself out. 

He kissed Hannibal’s forehead. “Perfect.”

Hannibal whined, “Sir, please.”

Will whispered, “You can come.”

Hannibal came at once, groaning and sobbing out his release and Will kissed his cheeks, whispering, “Beautiful, you’re so beautiful Pere, look at you,” touching his hair. 

He was limp when Will let his head go, leaning down to undo his restraints one by one, feeling his way along Hannibal’s body and helping him stand though he was quite malleable to move to the bed. 

Will laid down beside him, cleaning the come off his face, kissing his neck and whispering, “Color?”

“Green, Sir, very green.” 

“You were so good for me, Pere. So good.”

Hannibal sighed, leaning into his touch, “For you, Sir, only you.”

Will cleaned off his stomach and legs, whispering, “Yes,” as Hannibal’s eyes grew heavy with a whispered question. “Pere?”

Will chuckled, “Caught that, huh? You like it?”

“Yes.”

Will laid against him as they both drifted, Will still petting his skin and kissing Hannibal’s throat. “Next time, we can use your room.”

Hannibal fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pere means Father in Cajun.


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up alone, frowning and looking around the room seeing Hannibal’s shoes and letting out a breath, slipping out of the bed and walking naked out of the playroom. 

He found Hannibal in the kitchen cooking, wearing a pair of cotton pants and nothing else. “Good morning, Will.”

Will smiled. “Good morning. I thought maybe you’d gone.”

Hannibal frowned. “No. Unless you want me to?”

“No!” Will said almost too loudly, blushing as he finished, “I mean, we have to talk still. Right?”

Hannibal eyed him oddly, nodding once as he flipped a pancake and remarked, “I am quite sore this morning, Will. And I could see the marks on myself quite vividly as I showered.”

Will tried not to feel smug. “Is that so?”

Hannibal nodded, looking back at the food, “I will feel you for hours still, I think.”

Will resisted the urge to walk behind him as he cooked, snuggling like he wanted to. He had never had feelings like this before for someone he’d done a scene with, never wanted to spend mornings together beyond the cursory goodbye and sometimes cereal. 

He was sure his frown was telling when Hannibal asked, “Second thoughts?”

“No,” Will shook his head, “I was just thinking…”

The phone rang, surprising them both and Will sighed, checking the caller ID. It was Bev again and he answered, “You better have a good reason for waking me.”

“Good morning, Will, I was wondering if you were up for that fill in for Freddie tonight? She’s still so angry about…”

“No. I’m…busy tonight.” Will saw Hannibal watching him, no doubt listening to the conversation and he added, “I’m sure Ms. Lounds can find someone else to submit to tonight.”

Hannibal walked over and ran a hand over the back of Will’s neck as he handed him his breakfast and Will knew that’s exactly what Hannibal wanted to hear. 

“Okay, I guess,” Bev mumbled, “I’ll leave you alone then. Bye, Will.”

He felt bad for being so curt to Beverly. She’d always been one of his favorite ex-subs, but he never had the same person twice, no matter how good they were at behaving. She was someone he could vet new potentials with though, at least over the phone. He set the phone down and started to dig in. 

“You have heard,” Hannibal remarked.

Will nodded. 

“I did not see a reason to tell you.”

Will swallowed his food and reached for apparently fresh juice, sipping it before asking, “Your business, not mine.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said quietly, eating. 

They both ate very quickly and sat lingering as Will finally said, “So I think I still…want. Tonight?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Give it a day, Will. Too close together, it could muss up my headspace.”

Will nodded. “Okay. Then tomorrow night, after work? Or later?”

Hannibal thought for a moment and said, “My last patient will be leaving at five, I could be home and ready by six thirty.” 

Will frowned. “You’re a doctor?”

Hannibal’s answering grin did things to his insides. “I’m a psychiatrist.” 

Will swallowed. “Oh. Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal took in a breath, licking his lips. “Yes.”

“I could call you that, instead. Doctor.”

Hannibal’s eyes seemed to soften as he shook his head. “I prefer Pere. Where did you learn the word?”

“I grew up in the south, I speak a little French just enough to get by. My father used to call my grandpa that, though that sounds very dirty now to admit,” Will explained, chuckling. 

Hannibal’s grin widened. “All the better.”

Will kicked his leg under the table and Hannibal trapped the leg in both of his, making Will’s eyes narrow. 

“I would stay, but I have a patient soon,” Hannibal said softly, letting his leg go and rubbing his foot along it. 

Will played with his foot and nodded, “I should get started on stuff too. Papers to grade.”

Hannibal asked, “You are a teacher?”

“Yes. College. I teach behavioral science.”

Hannibal looked amused. “We are very much alike, you and I.”

Will smiled. “Maybe that’s why we’re okay with this, because it’s like doing it with ourselves?”

Hannibal stood up, walking around the table and leaning in to press a kiss to Will’s lips. 

“No, not at all. I think it just makes it easier to trust each other.”

Will swallowed. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Hannibal promised, walking out of the kitchen and Will let out a breath, trying to calm his nerves. 

He listened to the other man getting dressed in his bedroom, cleaning up the remains of their meal and trying to contemplate subbing for Hannibal. What would he be like? Will felt that he didn’t change much when he was dominating someone, just more aggressive. Would Hannibal be less? 

The man in question came out of the bedroom looking more polished than Will remembered him looking the night before, more like when they’d met in the club. He said, “You dress like that everyday?”

Hannibal paused, looking down at himself. “Yes?”

Will shook his head, walking over completely nude and standing in front of him. Hannibal pressed a hand to his cheek and whispered, “Be good for me, my sweet boy.”

Will nodded and Hannibal kissed him hard enough that Will knew his mouth would be red when they pulled apart but not giving even the slightest care even when he felt Hannibal bite at his lips. When they pulled apart he sighed. 

“Have a good day, Mr. Graham.” 

“You too, Dr. Lecter.”

As soon as he was gone Will realized that Winston hadn’t moved from his spot under the table. He peeked and whistled, seeing Winston wasn’t moving. He crawled underneath and said, “You jealous, Winston? It’s okay.”

He pet his puppy’s head and Winston licked his hand. 

“I don’t think he’ll be around long,” Will said, trying not to feel any twinge of hurt over that prospect. 

He actually enjoyed Hannibal’s company, more than he would’ve ever expected. He could see himself talking over things with him in bed, laughing and joking after a scene and doing things like buy toys together and maybe even get Hannibal to go fishing with him. 

Will sighed. “Temporary,” Will muttered, “One more night.”

Will felt himself shivering again at the prospect, feeling much more secure now in submitting than he had been hours before. What that said about his feelings for Hannibal already he dared not think about. 

Will spent most of the day grading papers, going through the current essay on obsessive behavior in his class and by the time he finished it was nearing noon so he decided to cook lunch. When he opened the refrigerator and saw the bottle of wine inside he laughed, taking off the note that read, ‘To be used for when you desperately need it.’ He shook his head, dragging out ingredients for a sandwich when his phone rang. 

“Yes?”

“Hey, Will!”

Will smiled. “Bev, I’m starting to think you’ve stalking me.”

She laughed. “No, I’m just…you still occupied tonight too or are you up for some fun?”

Will paused, thinking about Hannibal. He could still remember last night vividly, his tears and begging. He swallowed. “Uh…”

“Uh, oh, did someone finally snag the elusive Mr. Graham?”

Will stared at sandwich ingredients around him and mumbled, “No, I just…who is it?”

“Freddie Lounds.”

Will knew very little about Freddie, but she seemed pretty persistent. He sighed. “You know, she could just call me herself. I know my number is on the list at the club.”

Beverly laughed. “You think they’d give something like that out to just anybody? No, she knew I’d been with you before and she’s really itchin’ for a scene. You just have to meet her and see if the two of you click, that’s all.”

Will tried to shake the feeling he kept having that he was doing something wrong and decided a meeting wasn’t that big a deal after all. It was just a meeting. 

“Okay. Today?”

“Yeah, she’ll meet you at Saber in an hour.”

Will’s stomach was in knots at the thought of going where he’d met Hannibal for the first time but sighed and agreed, hanging up the phone and laying his head in his hands. He should be completely okay with this, it wasn’t every day that he was this in demand. 

His phone buzzed again and he saw a message from Hannibal. 

Being good for me, sweet boy?

Will felt conflicted and didn’t know what to say. Should he tell him? They didn’t have an exclusive contract, really, and it wasn’t like he was going to do anything but meet her. 

Always. 

He got ready quickly, not bothering to dress up and when he pulled into Saber it was nearing one. He saw very few cars in the lot, there wasn’t much need for the bar in the middle of the day but he knew the owner kept it open for things such as this. 

Freddie Lounds was the only one sitting in a booth, though her back was to Will he knew it had to be her. He remembered Hannibal’s hand on his neck last night when he’d denied her and again felt the need to sit here. 

He had to have something to look forward to after this was over. 

“Mr. Graham,” Freddie said, holding out her hand as Will sat. 

He took her hand and said, “Ms. Lounds. I’m not even really sure why I’m here. I’ve never met you before today.”

She smiled. “No, but I’ve heard good things. You in the market for a good submissive?”

Will smirked. “Forgive me for saying, you don’t seem at all submissive to me. I’ve met plenty.”

She laughed, throwing back her head. “Oh, Mr. Graham you never know who would want to submit! You yourself could be gagging for it, couldn’t you?”

Will tried not to show any reaction on his face. “What, no! Why would I even want to do that?”

Freddie raised her hand for a drink and smiled at him. “Like I said, we all have our secrets don’t we?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Again, why did you ask for me?”

“The dominant I wanted and had a contract with was occupied, I heard you were one of the best.”

Will was surprised when a drink was placed in front of him. “I didn’t order this.”

The waiter said, “It was from the gentleman at the bar.”

Will turned and knew he must’ve made a noise because Freddie said, “You know Hannibal Lecter?”

Will saw nothing but anger in Hannibal’s eyes and he had to force himself to look away. 

“We’ve met.”

Freddie sipped her drink, frowning. “Odd for him to send you a drink. Unless he’s jealous I’m talking to you? Maybe he wants me still?” 

She seemed excited by the prospect and Will was one step away from being ill. 

“Who knows?” he mumbled, as his phone lit up with a message.

You have been a very bad boy, Will. 

Will swallowed and said, “I think this is a mistake, Freddie.”

She glared. “What?”

Will stood up, throwing a ten on the table. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly and almost ran out of the club. 

He got to his car and sat in the front seat, staring into the club to see if Hannibal was watching him. 

His phone buzzed again and he lifted his phone up. 

My anger is palpable.

Will could feel his hands shaking as he sat there, anticipating and dreading Hannibal’s arrival though after several minutes with him not coming out he sighed and started the car. When he looked up again and saw Hannibal standing not very far from his car and holding his phone up to his ear Will scrambled to answer the call he’d been waiting for. 

“Will.”

“Hannibal.”  
Hannibal turned his back to him and asked, “Are you entering into a contract with Freddie Lounds? Because if you are…”

“No, no!” Will rushed to deny, “I was just talking to her, I…”

“Why?”

Will stared at his back and admitted, “I don’t know.”

“Take out your cock, boy.”

Will’s hands were shaking as he did exactly as asked, his breath coming in gasps as he whined, “I’m sorry, Pere. We never…”

“Take this as your warning. When you enter into an agreement with me, contract or not, you will not even speak of being with someone else until we are finished.”

Will growled, “We never said we were exclusive, you can’t punish me for something that I didn’t…”

“Jerk your cock, do not look at me, and if you come without permission I will punish you for it more than I already am going to tomorrow evening. You have no idea what I’m capable of when I’m defied, boy. Do you?”

Will shuddered, taking himself in hand and whispering, “No. I don’t, I can’t…Hannibal please.”

“What did you call me?”

“H…P…I’m sorry, Pere. I’m sorry, I…god, please look at me.”

Hannibal didn’t turn and Will moaned as he growled out, “I will not.” 

Will started to move his hand, closing his eyes as he moaned, “I’m…fuck, please Pere. Please. Please.”

Hannibal said, “Look at me,” and Will opened his eyes and came, sobbing in relief as he laid his head against the steering wheel. His breaths were coming out so labored that he felt dizzy. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal purred and Will sighed with relief, “I would fuck you over the hood of your car for her to see. Would you like that, sweet boy?”

Will whispered, “Yes.”

“You are reserved as mine until our last encounter, Will. No one else’s.”

Will bit his lip to keep from asking something he’d been wondering about for days. 

After they were done, what then?

“Yes,” he sighed. 

“Till tomorrow.”

Hannibal hung up the phone and Will wiped his hand on his shirt, laying there and trying to calm his breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know nothing much except basic research at bdsm, so if I do anything wrong I apologize.

When he lifted his head and saw Hannibal was still standing there, still watching, he stilled his hand on the steering wheel waiting a moment before pulling out and trying not to think about what it meant that he’d already started to seek direction from someone he’d only known a few days. 

After his shower Will spent the rest of the night sitting on the spanking bench he’d tied Hannibal to the night before, cataloging each item in the room in terms of what he liked and didn’t like. He knew he wanted to be flogged, he had no aversion to nipple manipulation or even breath play, he could almost feel Hannibal’s arms around his neck just thinking about it.

He licked his lips, finding his throat dry as he walked across the room and suddenly something important occurred to him. 

The collar was missing. 

Will hadn’t even thought of it until now, but it was not sitting by the bed along the wall or on any surface in the playroom. He frowned, walking out into the kitchen and looking around for it wondering if Hannibal took it. That was odd, him taking it. 

Will squashed the little voice in his head that reminded him that technically it was Hannibal’s collar that Will had picked for him so why shouldn’t he have it, because this wasn’t that kind of situation. 

He thought about asking Hannibal but remembered the look on the other man’s face when they left each other last. 

He started in on dinner, opening the fridge and seeing the bottle of wine. It didn’t feel like the time to open it, though it warmed him just seeing the bottle still there. He clenched his fist just remembering Hannibal’s angry look but he remembered his, “Good boy,” and instantly relaxed with a smile.

Hannibal was angry, sure, but it was okay. 

Will’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, staring at the message.

I bought you something. 

There was a picture of a leather pair of rings and Will’s cock twitched just thinking of it, he was shaking when he typed. 

I am being punished, Pere?

Hannibal instantly typed back: 

I am thinking of several ways for you to prove your penitence. Do you have any allergies or limits you are against?

Humiliation. I don’t want to be laughed at. 

The phone rang immediately and Will didn’t speak for a minute just listening to Hannibal. 

“I would never humiliate you, sweet boy.”

Will let out a breath, closing his eyes. “Today.”

Hannibal paused. “Were you humiliated, Will?”

Will felt his face flush. “No. I was…it felt awful when you wouldn’t look at me.”

“I will not apologize.”

“We aren’t in a contract, Hannibal. You had no right to be that angry, or even as angry as you still sound now.”

Hannibal didn’t answer. 

“I know you’re used to having the upper hand here and we’re both not used to this dynamic, but fuck you have to…”

“I have to wait, boy? Let you make all the rules?”

The anger in his voice felt like ice in Will’s veins. “No. I just…”

“Would you enter into a contract with me, Will? Be my submissive?”

“No,” Will said so quickly that he surprised himself, “Would you?”

Hannibal paused, “Would I, what? Submit to you fully?”

“Yes,” Will asked, growling. 

There was another pause but Hannibal confessed, “No.”

They were both silent for far too long until Will’s sigh filled the dead air. 

”Then neither of us should get angry or jealous about other people, should we?”

“I suppose not,” Hannibal’s bitterness was contagious. Will didn’t like the tightening in his gut at the prospect of Hannibal doing a scene with someone else, but they’d both just agreed a contract was not for them. 

“Six thirty still good for tomorrow?” 

“Yes,” came Hannibal’s curt reply. 

“I still need your address, you never…”

“I will text you the details. Goodnight, Will.” 

He hung up before Will could say it back and he bit his lip, staring at the phone. He thought for a minute about texting him again but when he got a text with his address and directions nothing more, Will decided against it. 

He curled up on the couch and tried not to think about why he felt so bad. His muscles hurt, and he felt raw. 

This wasn’t like him. Not at all. 

Did he want to get into a contract with Hannibal? The prospect warmed him, though thinking of life at Hannibal’s ankles didn’t. He didn’t want to be himself, but maybe they could do both? He smiled, thinking of calling him back but deciding against it. 

Tomorrow. 

Will realized going to work was a bad idea about two hours in, because he couldn’t stop thinking of the worst case scenarios that would happen just hours from now. He could barely keep himself together through a lesson and knew that he should leave but he couldn’t do that. 

He stared at his phone more times than he should have, wondering if Hannibal would message him or even if he should message Hannibal. 

There were no messages all day and Will tried not to let himself worry over it. 

His work day ended at three, he went home and fed Winston before he packed a bag of clothes for the night ahead. He grabbed condoms though he knew Hannibal would have some, he wasn’t quite as enthusiastic about going without as Hannibal was. It had been so long since he’d bottomed, years even, the prospect both worried and aroused him. He had seen Hannibal in his live scenes and knew the man was a peacock but he took care of his subs. 

Still, Will worried about how they’d left things earlier. 

As he drove towards the other man’s home he tried to calm himself down, his body on fire even as he pulled in behind Hannibal’s familiar car and parked still staring at the house in front of him. 

This wasn’t a mistake, he knew that now, there was something here and he wanted to talk to Hannibal about it tonight. Maybe after the scene, judging by the silence he’d heard from the other man it might be a bad idea to be here after all. 

Will got out of the car and walked to the door, not at all surprised when it opened before he made it all the way there. He stopped, staring at Hannibal. “Am I late?”

Hannibal shook his head. “No, you are quite on time. Come in.”

He walked off and Will felt a coldness in his attitude, making Will wonder what he’d done wrong. Was he still upset about Freddie?

He came inside and saw Hannibal sitting the dining room table which had some food on it for them both, surprising Will. “You made dinner?”

Hannibal wouldn’t meet his eyes and said simply, “I had several hours to kill, there didn’t seem a reason not to and I intend to make you need the energy.”

Will laughed and sat his bag down near the entrance to the dining room, walking over and sitting down across from where Hannibal himself sat. They began eating in relative silence before Hannibal asked, “Your day?”

“Long. Too long. Yours?”

“I took the afternoon off, I used it to procure things for this evening and decided on dinner. I hope you enjoy sautéed pheasant, I was…”

Will cut into the meat in front of him and moaned, closing his eyes. “God, this is amazing. You cooked this?”

Hannibal nodded, still not smiling. 

Will ate the rest of the food greedily, smiling at the sparkled juice as he drank it and wondered if Hannibal had wine for later after they’d finished. 

“You know, about yesterday…”

“We need not speak of it.”

Will frowned. “Okay, but…”

“Will, please,” Hannibal said, making Will shut up completely at his tone, “It’s finished.”

Will bit his lip and nodded, drinking the rest of his juice and wondering if he should be here at all. “If you’re angry with me…”

“There is nothing but sex between us, I would have nothing to be angry for would I?”

It felt like a slap in the face and it stung more than Will cared to admit. 

“No.”

They finished eating and Will sat back, hands at his sides as he tried to calm himself down as he stared at his hands and mumbled, “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

“You’re welcome to leave, though if you do I’d appreciate it that you never come back.”

Will’s head shot up and he glared at Hannibal, hissing out, “You’re still angry at me, admit it before we even THINK of doing a scene together.”

Hannibal’s lip twitched. “You yourself stated…”

“ADMIT IT!”

Hannibal growled out, “YES! I am quite angry that you let her even think of putting her hands on you, or you putting your hands on her less than twelve hours after you were telling me how good I am, how I am yours. YES, Sir, I am angry with you. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Will let out a breath before swallowing. “Yes. You know, we could…”

“Do you want to do this scene or not, Boy?”

Will’s insides warmed at the name though he was still quite on edge. “I do.”

“Then get naked and find me so we can get this over with,” Hannibal spat, throwing down his napkin and walking out of the kitchen so fast that Will couldn’t even yell back at him.   
Will followed, still clothed, desperate to see Hannibal’s playroom and worrying still about this being a bad idea. He saw Hannibal turn into a door down a long hall and he followed, stopping when he was inside. 

The room was much larger than his own and included a St. Andrew’s cross, a queen sized bed, a similar spanking bench to Will’s own and also a metal bar that hung near the middle of the room with restraints that hung from it. 

Hannibal glared at him when he walked inside. “I told you to…”

“Get naked, I know. I just think you’re angry with me and we should do this another time.”

“If you leave now, don’t even dare to ask to come back.”

Will swallowed. “You’re threatening me.”

Hannibal walked up to him till they were nearly nose to nose. “Do you want to kneel for me, sweet boy?”

Will nodded. “You know I do.”

“My anger should fuel your submission.”

Will could barely stand he was shaking so, and he knew he would let Hannibal do what he wanted to feel what he’d been craving for days. “Asshole.”

Hannibal smiled and Will warmed, pulling him into a kiss that made him growl, pulling at Will’s shirt and Will pulled at his own pants, trying to get naked. 

They kissed long enough that Will was winded when they parted and Hannibal pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the ground and Will stepped out of his pants as Hannibal devoured his chest, biting and licking a path across his pectorals and whispering, “Take them off.” 

Will stepped out of his shoes and boxers, standing naked and Hannibal stepped away, looking at him. “The collar?”

Will licked his lips, nodding once and Hannibal said, “Kneel,” as he turned his back to him and walked across the room opening a drawer. 

When he came back around and laid the leather across Will’s neck Will shivered, leaning into it and sighing out, “Please, Pere,” and Hannibal kissed his ear tightening it enough that Will felt breathless. 

“You have your Bumblebee, my word tonight is Mongoose.” 

Will nodded, silent as ever and Hannibal touched his hair, whispering, “You look so beautiful, my sweet boy.”

Will whimpered and Hannibal lifted his face to make Will look at him. 

“You may speak, unless you do not wish to.”

Will shook his head and leaned into his touch, making Hannibal smile. 

“You are mine tonight, my sweet boy.” 

Will nodded and Hannibal said, “You want to crawl for me, boy?” 

Will whimpered and Hannibal said, walking away from him to sit in a chair across the room, “Come to me, my dirty boy.”

Will crawled, his eyes full of an eagerness that Hannibal had never before seen in one of his subs and he craved it nightly, wanted to lock the door to this room to keep Will with him like this forever.

He squashed the feeling and thought, anger riding up in him again that he tried desperately to strike down. It was not the time. 

Will came to his legs, trying to undo Hannibal’s pants with shaking fingers and he helped, lifting his hips slightly and taking his cock out for Will to stare at. “Condom?”

Hannibal blanched, frowning. “We have both been tested, I assumed…”

Will licked his lips, “I’m not…I’d prefer one.”

Hannibal tried not to feel like he’d been kicked and pointed to a drawer across the room for Will to crawl to, his anger a seething snake that began curling around him. Will was not the simpering sub he wanted him to be he knew that now. He would fight tooth and nail and Hannibal loved that about him. 

He swallowed back the thought of other feelings they didn’t need between them and when Will came back with a strip of condoms that had Hannibal smiling and a bottle of lube, he said, “My efficient boy, aren’t you?”

Will nodded and began to roll the condom on with his mouth, making Hannibal arch up and let out a breath, “Good, good,” he praised, petting Will’s head as he sucked and held onto Hannibal like he was enjoying every minute. 

“Beautiful, sweet boy, you look like sin,” he purred, pulling on Will’s hair a bit and when he said, “Relax your mouth, Boy. I’m going to fuck your face.”

Will moaned, nodding and then Hannibal started slowly, watching the reaction he got when he gagged Will just enough, knowing that there was more in store there later and just as he started to feel the need to come he pulled back. “No,” he cursed, pushing Will back. 

Will whimpered, his eyes full and teary. “Please.”

“No. I will not come unless I am fully inside of you.”

Will nodded and knelt back, his head down. 

“You enjoy being breathless,” he noted, and Will’s head shot up as he nodded, “Do you have any limits since those we talked about last, Boy?”

Will shook his head. 

“The cross,” Hannibal noted, “I want to strap you to the cross.”

Will moved to stand and Hannibal allowed him that freedom, walking with his cock out to the drawer and taking out the other thing he’d told Will of earlier but he was unsure if he remembered putting it into his hand as he saw Will stop in front of the cross. 

He held out his prize and Will’s eyes widened, looking back at him. “I forgot,” he admitted, “I’ve never…”

Hannibal frowned. “Never?”

“Doms don’t usually deny themselves pleasure, Pere, do they?”

Hannibal smiled. “No. I would put this on your cock, delay your release. Yes?”

Will looked torn and nodded, walking over to the cross and waiting to be strapped to it. 

Hannibal did so, brushing his fingers along Will’s legs, chest, neck, hips, and toes as he did so, whispering, “My beautiful, good boy, aren’t you?”

Will shuddered, “Please, Pere, please.”

“You beg so sweetly, sweet boy,” he purred, kissing Will’s stomach and whispering, “I am putting the cock ring on now.”

Will shivered and he took his cock in hand, already hard, and strapped on the first leather ring, snapping it tightly. “Yes?”

Will nodded, and he applied the other three, tightening the last and making Will groan. 

“They are not normally put on when hard, but you like to be denied don’t you, Boy?”

Will moaned, “Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, Pere, please…”

Hannibal pet Will’s head, kissing his neck and whispering, “The clamps next.”

Will was shaking so, the beauty in him being so lost was intoxicating to Hannibal. No other should witness this but him, it was like torture the longer time passed because he would be denied this pleasure again. 

He clenched his hands as he opened the drawer, grabbing the clamps and walking over to Will and clamping them on each nipple without preamble, flicking them without words and yanking the flogger off the wall. 

He tried to calm his anger, it was not Will’s fault for this. It was his own. 

Will was thrashing in his restraints, sweat on his forehead and body, his cock out hard and wanting, and Hannibal wanted to paint him. His eyes teared as he said, “Count for me, boy,” and he began to strike. 

Will moaned at the first strike, opening his eyes to look at Hannibal pleadingly, “One.”

He hit the subsequent strikes in succession, not even letting Will pause to take a breath and by twelve he was sobbing, “Please, please, please,” and Hannibal walked up to him, pulling at the nipple clamps and whispering, “Sing for me, mylimasis,” and Will cried. 

“Please, Pere, please.”

“You are so beautiful, mylimasis, so beautiful,” Hannibal purred, touching Will’s cheek and not even noticing the slip of endearment. 

Will could barely open his eyes and when Hannibal purred out, “Two more, I think,” his whimpered, “Bumblebee,” brought Hannibal’s entire body to a halt.

“Will?”

“Bumblebee, bumb…please. I can’t. I can’t.”

Hannibal rushed to undo his restraints, his hands shaking and Will crying in sobs now as he let him lay on him, calling out, “Stand up while I get the feet, please Will.”

Will did so, falling into his arms and Hannibal carried him to the bed, pulling off the clamps so fast that Will hissed, sobbing as Hannibal whispered, “Sorry, I’m so so sorry, darling, I don’t…I didn’t…Will, you were so good for me, my sweet…Will, just sit still.” 

He got off the rings, Will sobbing with relief and still hard until Hannibal kissed his cheek and whispered, “Come for me, mylimasis,” and Will did, sobbing into his arms as Hannibal held him tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Will cried, “I’m sorry, I can go again, I can…”

“Shh,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his temple, “No you cannot. I will not allow it.”

Will was shaking, clutching into him so tightly that Hannibal knew he would have marks in the morning. He craved the sight of more marks on him from Will, holding him closer. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“I am not, sweet Will. You were uncomfortable, you used your word and this calms me.”

Will’s body was relaxing against him and Hannibal pressed his face into Will’s neck as Will whispered, “It hurt so much, I wanted…”

“You did not enjoy the rings.”

“Noo…” his voice broke off and Hannibal pulled back, seeing he was asleep. He moved away from the bed and grabbed things to clean Will off, feeling that it was not right for him to sleep near Will after failing him but knowing Will required his attentions. 

He cleaned him off his release and got naked before pulling Will close to him again, whispering into his cheek, “I will miss your skin, mylimasis,” before falling asleep beside him. 

When he woke and felt lips on his chest Hannibal startled, staring up into the darkness. 

“Will?”

“Shh,” Will whispered, kissing down his stomach and Hannibal stilled him. 

“You do not need to do this.”

“Hannibal, I want to do this, I want you inside of me. Please. I…I was fingering myself earlier but you didn’t wake up,” Will confessed, his telltale blush lost in the darkness of the room. 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s shoulder and growled, “Will…”

“Fuck me, Pere.”

Hannibal pulled him up, Will straddling his hips as he felt for and found the lube Will had put on the table beside him. “Naughty boy.”

“I didn’t…”

Hannibal covered Will’s mouth with his hand and whispered, “Shh,” as he took the other and felt at Will’s entrance, feeling it slick and looser than it should have been. 

“I should have heard you doing this, Will, I’m bereft that I missed the sight,” he sighed. 

Will sighed against his finger, “You can do more, if it pleases you.”

Hannibal smiled, sitting up and pulling Will into his lap fully. “I would ravish you, that more is important, mylimasis,” he grabbed the lube and stopped, “Condom.”

Will shook his head. “No, I don’t…no.”

Hannibal kissed him then, grabbing the lube and handing it to Will. “Prepare me.”

Will sighed, taking it into his hands and slicking himself before he slicked up Hannibal’s cock and sat down upon it, both of them groaning at the feel. 

“So tight,” Hannibal moaned, kissing Will’s mouth as he started to move, “So perfect, Will.”

Will clutched onto him and kissed him back just as frantically, moving as Hannibal moved and pumping himself as they did. Hannibal soon sped up, biting at Will’s throat and sucking more marks that he knew Will would see for days if he did them hard enough. 

“Hannibal, please,” Will moaned, and Hannibal joined Will’s hand on his cock, the both of them moving in tune with Hannibal’s thrusts and when Will came, biting into Hannibal’s shoulder he sobbed, clutching him so hard his nails dug into Hannibal’s back. 

He sped up his thrusts inside Will, whispering foreign confessions that he knew Will would not understand, feeling his foolishness at this infatuation with someone who did not do more than crave his touch for this give and take. 

When he came Hannibal cursed, pushing Will down onto the bed and thrusting faster, kissing him again to avoid saying anything else as he rode out his release. 

They held each other for a few moments after, Hannibal kissing Will’s cheeks and neck before whispering, “Amazing,” and Will chuckled, “Yeah,” before Hannibal pulled out, feeling the loss but pulling back anyway. 

He cleaned them both and settled against Will again, clutching him tightly as he let Will fall asleep in his arms for the last time. When Will woke alone he was not surprised to be alone though he was surprised to see the note by the bed that said: ‘I’m sorry’ that was wrapped around Will’s own collar. 

He left them both there.


	5. Chapter 5

Will ached for days after, his body felt heavy and he felt like he’d lost something like he’d left part of himself behind in that room with Hannibal. He called off work after day three, barely able to eat and when Bev called on day four he didn’t even want to answer the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Will? Are you okay? I haven’t seen you at the clubs in days, I was worried. Alana thought maybe you were with your new sub,” she joked. 

Will tried to smile, sighing instead. “No, I just…I’ve felt off the last few days. Sorry. It’s probably just a cold or something.”

Beverly paused before asking, “How off? How do you feel?”

“Like I was rode hard and thrown away wet,” Will joked, “Like…I dunno. I don’t have much of an appetite really, I just…”

Beverly gasped. “Will, you…did you sub for someone?”

Will scoffed. “What? No. I…no! Why would I? I’ve…” 

She sighed. “Will, don’t lie to me. It sounds like you’re dropping, and obviously your dom was a shithead and left you like this, he can’t be much of a…”

“HE’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Will yelled, biting his lip and closing his eyes at his outburst. 

“Oh Will, tell me what’s going on. I thought we were friends?”

Will let out a sigh, running his hand over his face as he whispered, “You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.”

“Not even Alana. I’m guessing you’re in a contract now?”

Beverly sighed and sounded so content that Will envied her immensely. “Yeah, for a couple days. I’m…happy.”

Will felt tears in his eyes, feeling his jealousy take hold of him as he said, “I envy you.”

“Will, meet me for lunch. Just…I can come over there or you can come here, I…we can go somewhere? You shouldn’t be alone. Alana…”

“NO!” he shouted, “You can’t tell Alana, if I…I can give myself aftercare.”

“No, you can’t. You need someone there. I can help you.”

Will felt his insides burn at the prospect that he couldn’t do this alone, but reluctantly said, “Okay. I’ll come to lunch. We can go to the club.”

Bev sighed, sounding relieved as she said, “Eleven?”

Will looked over at the clock on the wall. “An hour? I don’t…”

“Will, I’m not letting you sit with drop for however many more days. You’re going to eat, we’re going to sit close and cuddle at the club, and I’m going to make all the other subs jealous when they think I have Lady Alana and Sir Will to service at night.”

Will laughed, shaking his head. “Bev, I…fine.”

She laughed, “I’ll see you in an hour.”

Will hung up the phone and decided he might as well get dressed, heading for the shower. 

He showered and changed, staring at the bags under his eyes with a frown, his beard quite unruly after letting it go for days. He decided to shave, it had been so long since he’d gone completely beard free and seeing him clean-shaven would make Beverly feel much better than he knew his current appearance would. 

As he pulled into the parking lot, stepping out of his car feeling a little better than he had the last few days. Bev was sitting as close to the door as possible, waving enthusiastically at him when he walked inside. 

She smiled, though he knew pity when he saw it. “Oh wow, look at that baby face!” 

Will blushed, “Shut up, it’s just hair.”

She reached across the table to touch him but he flinched away. “Will, I…”

“It’s fine, Bev. Really. I just…it’s not gonna happen again, and I’ll get over it.”

Bev grabbed his hand and he let her, sighing into the touch he hadn’t realized he craved. 

“Let me come over tonight? Alana said it was okay, I didn’t tell her what but I said an old Dom needed me, that’s it. She said okay. Please, Will.”

Will sighed, “I don’t…I guess?”  
Beverly patted his hand before getting out of her seat, sitting next to him in the booth and snuggling Will’s side. She hugged him and whispered, “I’m sure you were very good, Will, whatever that asshole…”

“He’s not an asshole,” Will said softly, raising his hand for the waiter. 

They ordered a plate of nachos that they shared together, laughing and joking through the next hour as he tried not to notice any of the patrons as they walked in. 

Will insisted on paying, much to Bev’s annoyance, and would have left if he hadn’t heard someone say Hannibal’s name as they were leaving. 

“…Hannibal and Freddie. She’s probably gonna be so bad, it’s gonna be awesome!” someone laughed, nudging a friend. 

Will froze, his face falling as he stood there unable to stop listening. 

“She finally got him to do it, he’s been moping around here for days and she wouldn’t stop nagging the shit out of him I heard, I’m gonna tell him to gag her!” he heard the two men joke laugh after and felt ill, almost running from the club and out in the fresh air. 

He leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself down and trying not to think about what Hannibal was going to be doing with Freddie in just a few hours. Will touched his chest, jumping when Bev put arms around him from behind. “Hey baby face, you okay?” 

Will nodded, “Yeah, I just…heard something that didn’t sit well with me.”

Bev frowned. “Inside? They talking about your…him?”

Will nodded and he walked Bev to her car, saying he’d meet her at his house. He sighed, walking towards his own car when he saw a familiar Bentley pulling up beside it. Will sped up, trying to get to his car and not looking up, opening his door and getting inside without acknowledging Hannibal in the slightest. 

The man in question hadn’t even stopped to look his way and Will tried not to let it bother him, he did, but seeing Hannibal’s confident walk towards the club just made angry tears fill his eyes. 

How could it be so easy for him? Will had thought something was there that wasn’t, obviously, but he was gonna be an asshole and not even look at Will when they knew each other? Will would’ve spoken to him if he’d walked over and tapped his window, leaned down and smiled that familiar smile that Will had to fight the urge to think of in his mind. 

“It was only two nights. TWO,” Will mumbled, he started his car and took off towards home confident that he would at least enjoy tonight with Bev. 

She was waiting in his driveway when he pulled up, looking impatient and worried even as Will stepped out of the car. He put up a hand and shook his head before she could ask anything, inhaling and letting out a long breath before he pulled out his keys and opened the door. Winston came running to her and she laughed. 

“Miss me, sweetie? I’m gonna look after your daddy!” 

Will scoffed, walking inside and letting Bev take Winston outside. He pulled out his phone to charge and stopped, staring at the notification that screamed back at him. 

She suits you.

Hannibal had texted him those words, and he tried not to let it get to him. He’d seen Will with Bev somehow though it couldn’t have been long. He sighed, telling himself he’d ignore it but unable to keep from replying. 

How so?

The answer was immediate. 

You were smiling. 

Will tried not to let himself feel bad, not to feel like he was an idiot for even thinking it but he couldn’t not. 

I smiled with you too. 

He waited for several minutes for a reply that after ten he realized would never come. 

Will put a hand over his eyes and shivered, not from the cold. 

“Will?”

He felt Bev’s arms around him and leaned into them. “I’m so stupid.”

“No, you’re not. He’s stupid. Obviously he doesn’t get how awesome you are, Sir. You were always so good to me.”

He turned in her embrace and hugged back, feeling warmth spread through him at the contact. “I wanna go back to the club tonight.”

Bev looked at him oddly. “Will, no. If this has to do with your mystery dom then no. You’re obviously upset.”

“I want to go, Bev. If you don’t, that’s fine, but I do. I feel like…I need to see him with someone else to know it’s really not going to be something. You know? I just…”

She pinched his arm and rolled her eyes, “You could just ask him. Hey Mystery Dom, you wanna be my man? It can’t be that hard.”

Will laughed, shaking his head. “It’s not…he’s not looking for exclusivity, and I’m not looking for life under someone’s boot heel.”

She grinned, getting out of his arms and twirling around. “It can be fun, you know it can, and who says you can’t do both? You obviously did, didn’t you?”

Will looked away and she laughed. “You did! Who is it, Will? C’mon please!? I won’t tell my lady, I promise!”

Will shook his head. “I can’t.”

“You aren’t under any obligation…” she started but Will stopped her with a hand. 

“I can’t.”

Beverly sighed. “You’re gone on this guy, aren’t you? It’s that bad. I can see it in your eyes.”

Will turned away from her, walking towards the fridge and stopping to stare at the bottle that was still there from Hannibal. Tears filled his eyes and he slammed it shut, pressing his forehead against it. “Shit.”

“Will, you need to lie down.”

He turned on her, yelling, “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” 

Beverly jumped back, startled and wide eyed. “I’m sorry, I just…I’m your friend, I thought you…”

“You’re a sub who won’t leave me alone, I DON’T NEED YOU HERE! I…” Will kicked the cabinet multiple times, pressing his hands over his eyes.

“You’ll only get worse if you don’t let someone help you!” 

Will looked at her, his lip quivering as he whispered, “The only person who can help me doesn’t want me.”

Beverly threw herself at him and hugged Will tightly. “I won’t let you go. We’re gonna stay in and watch old movies and you’re gonna go so drunk that you blab all about this asshole.”

Will laughed, hugging her back. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

She kissed his cheek and held out her hand, which Will took easily as they went to the couch, “Let’s order a pizza and watch some horror movies.”

Will sat with her cuddling him, a blanket over them both as they went through whatever was in his television already. It was past six when they ordered their second pizza and Will had let Bev break out the booze though he stuck to water. Not that she noticed. He expected her to fall asleep quickly and she did around nine, which was just fine with him. He kissed her cheek and left a short note, leaving Bev to head back to the club.


	6. Chapter 6

It was packed out when he pulled in, he hadn’t been there at night in days and for once he did not want to go inside. He knew Hannibal’s scenes were always a big deal since he’d debuted on the scene, and this was probably a bigger deal because it included Freddie who’d made such a name for herself this week. 

He nodded to the familiar bouncer at the door and walked inside, looking around for anyone he knew as he nodded their way to sit at the bar. The bartender, Brian, smiled as he walked in. “Hey there, Sir. Haven’t seen you at night in a while. You here to see the fun?”

Will smiled. “I hear there’s some to be seen.”

He nodded. “Oh yeah, Hannibal is gonna teach that bitch Freddie a lesson. They’re about to set up soon, I think he’s…oh there he is now.”

Will looked over his shoulder at the stage, seeing Hannibal walking around in a tank top and leather pants, showing himself off for the room as he usually did. Will bit his lip and couldn’t look away as he asked, “He been here long?”

“He was here earlier in the day, got pretty wasted and had to take a cab home. Just got back about twenty minutes ago.”

Will frowned. “Oh?”

“Yeah, it was weird. Jimmy was doing bar then, said he kept mumbling about something…meele something.”

Will turned away from Hannibal, his hands clenching the edge of the bar as his insides turned cold. “I think I need to leave,” he whispered, but didn’t move.

Brian frowned. “Will, you okay?”

“Hey, everyone!” came an enthusiastic voice that made Will turned in spite of everything that told him not to. 

Hannibal stood off to the side of the stage, holding a flogger in his hands and Freddie Lounds was sitting strapped to a St. Andrew’s Cross in the middle of the stage. Will felt like throwing something. 

How dare he?

“…gonna let the master take over now, so everyone enjoy!” 

Hannibal walked towards Freddie and looked out at the crowd, stopping when he saw Will. His eyes widened and Will didn’t break contact for a second. When Hannibal turned away from him he finally couldn’t take it anymore, turning and almost running past the crowd until he got outside, running when he did till he made it behind the club. 

He let out a breath, falling to the pavement and letting out a sob he’d been holding in before. 

It was nothing. It had all been for nothing. He’d given up his control, his feelings, and Hannibal didn’t even look back. Didn’t care. Will had to get past this, he needed to move on because obviously he was the only one looking back. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he brought it out, sighing when he saw who it was. “Bev.”

“Idiot,” she swore, sounding drunk still, “You’re there?”

“I shouldn’t have…”

“I told you not to go! I…fuck, Will.”

Will pressed his face against his hand again and mumbled, “I thought maybe…”

“That your white knight would turn around and beg for your collar?”

Will laughed, nodding though she couldn’t see him. “Yeah. Stupid.”

“No, Will. Just proves you’re a romantic like everyone else. Call him.”

Will shook his head. “He’s on stage fucking Freddie Lounds.”

She gasped loudly. “Hannibal Lecter? You subbed for him!? Oh my god, Will he subbed for you!? Why didn’t…I’m coming there!”  
Will started to stand up and almost fell over, “No honey, don’t, you’re drunk, if something happens to you I don’t…”

“I’ll take a fucking cab, Graham! I’m coming!”

She hung up before Will could stop her, and he sat on the pavement for the next ten minutes while he waited, hearing the yelling inside the club and hating himself more with each passing minute. 

“Oh, Will.”

He looked up and saw Beverly frowning down at him. 

“Hey,” he said smiling. 

Bev sat down beside him and said, “You go back inside?”

“No, I could barely stand it in there when they weren’t doing anything I think I might rip her eyes out if he touches her.”

She laughed, hitting his shoulder with hers. “I can go in, check it out.”

Will sighed. “I think I’ll just go home.”

Bev put out her lip. “It’ll only take a second.”

Will sighed and nodded once as she took off. 

Will started to feel cold after a while but didn’t move, his eyes heavy as he almost drifted off waiting for her return. He checked his phone. She’d only been gone three minutes. He sighed, closing his eyes. 

“Will?”

Someone was shaking him awake and he blinked his eyes open. “I fall asleep?”

Bev nodded, though she seemed to be fighting to keep from smiling. 

“What?” Will asked. 

“So…Freddie is getting her ass beat inside. Pretty fun stuff to watch, actually.”

Will paled, looking away. “Oh.”

“Oh yeah, you should see how Margot really can give it when she wants to.”

Will’s head shot up. “Margot?”

She smiled, sitting down beside him and grinning. “Brian said Hannibal leapt off the stage before he even started with Freddie, seemed to be searching for someone in the crowd and then in the parking lot for a good long while before he came back inside.” 

Will fought to keep himself calm. “Oh?”

She grinned, pulling something out of her pocket and opening her palm. 

“Left this for you.”

Will let out a cry, clutching his collar and staring at Beverly with tears in his eyes. 

“Bev…”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Go get ‘im. Make him beg for it, Sir.”

Will laughed, shaking his head and hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you.”

She hugged back and said, “No problem. Now, go. I’ll call Alana to come get me. It’ll make for a interesting night to piss her off that I’m here.”

He shook his head and stood up, waving back once before he took off towards his car. 

Hannibal’s house was dark and there was no car in the driveway when he arrived, clutching his collar in one hand and trying to calm himself down at the same time. He sat there, staring at the darkened windows and then pulled out his phone. 

Have fun?

The reply came immediately.

No. 

She wasn’t good enough?

No. Why did you come? 

Will paused, thinking of a reply. 

I go to the club all the time. 

Will do not lie to me.

Will bit his lip and dialed his phone, waiting for Hannibal to answer. 

“Hello, Will.”

“I went because I wanted to really know I wasn’t going back to you tomorrow.” 

Hannibal let out a breath. 

Will sighed, staring at the windows again as he continued, “I needed to see that you were moving on so I could too.”

Hannibal’s breath was ragged in his ear and Will whispered, “It didn’t work. I don’t…Hannibal say something.”

“Do you want to kneel at my boot heels, Will? You said you were not cut out for that life and that is the life of a sub of mine. That is the life…”

“Do you want to kneel at mine?”

Hannibal sighed. “Yes, Sir. Very much. I never wanted to leave.”

Will whined. “Are you home? Tell me you’re home.” 

“Yes, I am home. Why…?”

Will opened his car door and ran for Hannibal’s front door, banging on it repeatedly until the lights suddenly came on. When the door opened he saw Hannibal’s surprise before Will grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, pressing him up against the front door. Hannibal’s arms came around him as both of their phones fell to the floor and he carried Will to the couch, throwing him onto it and devouring his neck. 

“Will, Will, Will,” he growled, “You will no longer be allowed to leave this house without my permission, boy do you hear me?”

Will clutched his shoulders and felt himself shaking. “Yes, Pere. God, don’t let me go.”

Hannibal didn’t, pressing kisses into his hair and whispering foreign endearments into Will’s ear as they fell asleep clutching each other.


	7. Chapter 7

When he woke Will was in warm arms, sighing into Hannibal’s chest as he attempted to burrow closer. He felt a hand on his head, petting his hair and he sighed, “Morning,” making Hannibal echo, “Good morning,” in return. 

He didn’t move, feeling more content than he had in the past week. 

“I was surprised to see you last night, Will,” Hannibal confessed, still petting him, “I…I did not expect to cross paths again.”

Will looked up, frowning, “What were you gonna do? Never go back?”

Hannibal nodded once. “I did not want to upset you or your new submissive,” he growled out the last word like a curse, “Though I have no idea now what you are going to say to her.”

Will smiled, kissing his chin. “Bev isn’t my sub, we’re just friends.”

Hannibal brightened. “Oh? You were…touching, very often.”

Will grinned. “Were you stalking me?”

Hannibal didn’t look in his eyes when he said, “I was merely at the same place you were.”

“After you followed me there,” Will teased, pinching his chin and making Hannibal smile. 

“Possibly.”

Will hugged into him again, breathing in the scent he’d longed to become familiar with such a short time ago. “I was…Bev thought I was dropping.”

Hannibal tensed under him as he replied, “I see.”

“So she was hugging me, touching me, giving me food.”

Hannibal didn’t comment and Will looked up again to see his face looking quite dour. 

“Hannibal?”

He loosened his grip on Will’s shoulders and attempted to sit up, but Will held him down and glared. “Look at me.”

Hannibal said, “I am ashamed at myself for leaving you that way. I should not even be allowed this privilege now, I…”

Will leaned in closely and hissed, “Shut up. You hear me, Pere? You shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

Hannibal sobered, licking his lips as he nodded. “Yes, Sir. I apologize.”

Will sighed, shaking his head. “We’re not sceneing right now, Hannibal. I just…god, this is weird.” 

Hannibal reached up to push hair from his face and Will moved into his touch as Hannibal said, “It is strange for me as well, I have never had the urge to have a full time partner before you, Will. I…no one has ever bewitched me so completely in such a short time.”

Will blushed, looking away. “Me neither.”

“I have a confession to make,” Hannibal said softly, making Will meet his eyes again. 

“Should I be scared?” Will said jokingly as Hannibal raised his hand up, letting his long sleeve shirt fall down to expose his wrist. 

His collar was wrapped around it, very tightly if Will was looking right, and Will turned to see his own sitting on the table beside them. “We’re idiots.”

Hannibal nodded once, removing his collar and putting it beside Will’s own, pulling him tightly into an embrace once more. 

“Indeed.” 

They lay there silently for several minutes before Will said, “I didn’t see it on your arm at the club, with…with her.”

Hannibal lifted Will’s hand up to kiss it, “It was there, you just didn’t see it. Neither of us saw what was right in front of our faces, did we?” 

Will sighed, intertwining their fingers together. “No, no we didn’t.” 

Neither of them wanted to move but knew they must so Will sat up, pulling Hannibal from the couch and towards the kitchen. “I’m going to cook us breakfast.”

Hannibal sat down at the table, hand under his chin as he smiled watching Will move around his kitchen looking for breakfast food. “You are adept in the culinary arts, Sir?”

Will turned abruptly, glaring. “Don’t distract me, Hannibal.”

Hannibal shook his head, “I am not attempting to, Will, you are being quite paranoid.”

Will smirked and began preparing, throwing on a pan of scrambled eggs and bacon, moving back and forth between them as he asked, “Why her?”

Hannibal paused. “Freddie.”

Will didn’t turn as he cooked though his voice got quieter, “She wanted you before, you broke it off, and then you thought you couldn’t have me, I don’t…”

Hannibal stood up, walking across the room and enveloping Will in his arms from behind, hugging him tightly. “I saw you with what I assumed incorrectly as a new submissive, and needed the distraction. Nothing more.”

Will visibly relaxed, leaning back against him. “You were that upset.”

“I was inconsolable, Sir, I ached for you after I had you. I wanted no one else, dreamed of you at night and touched myself thinking of you in my arms,” he confessed, kissing Will’s neck. 

Will shivered, pressing back against him. “Hannibal…”

“Did you think of me, Will?”

“Everyday,” Will whispered, turning off the stove and dropping the spatulas as he turned, throwing his arms around Hannibal as they kissed again. He sighed into their touch, hands going through Hannibal’s hair as they rocked against each other, the friction a delicious burn that Will was desperate for. 

Hannibal rushed to get their cocks out, holding them both in his hand as he jerked it, Will moaning as they moved in time with his hand and when he came, shuddering and moaning, “I missed you,” Hannibal did the same, confessing, “I missed you too, Will, so very much.”

Will hugged him tightly and Hannibal licked his hand, making him laugh. 

“You think you’re up for a scene later?”

Hannibal felt him tense up as he asked the question. “Of course. I would love to be on my knees for you, Sir.”

Will lifted his head up, shaking it as he said, “No, I want to try again. With you.”

Hannibal shook his head. “Will, I don’t…”

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s cheek and whispered, “Please, Pere,” pulling his face away and smiling at him. 

Hannibal looked him up and down, smiling as he said, “Will you be good for me again, my sweet boy?”

Will licked his mouth and nodded once, kissing him softly as he backed off, leaving himself exposed as he backed away, “I can’t guarantee I’ll be good right now in the shower though,” walking down the hallway towards what he hoped was Hannibal’s bedroom. 

Hannibal followed, growling as he grabbed Will’s arm and pulled him towards the bathroom, peeling off Will’s clothes and then his own as they showered, pressing each other up against the tile wall and kissing lazily in between. 

They exited the shower and Hannibal brought Will to his bedroom, pulling Will onto the bed as they scrambled to get under the blankets. Will held him tightly, pressing himself up against Hannibal from behind. “I like this bed.”

“I am glad, Will. Not many have been in it.”

Will kissed the top of his head. “Good.”

They lay there for several minutes before Hannibal asked, “The contract?”

Will held him even tighter as he promised, “We can write one as soon as we need to.”

Hannibal turned in his arms, hugging himself to Will’s midsection as he mumbled, “I am in no hurry, I do not want to bind myself to anyone but you.”

“Same. But just in case we feel differently in the future, it’s standard. You know this.”

Hannibal sighed. “I trust your judgment, mylimasis.”

Will was silent for a moment before he asked, “What does that mean? You called me that on our last night together and they said at the club you kept saying it?”

Hannibal tensed in his arms as he struggled for an answer that would not betray his foolishness. 

There were none.

“It…the closest meaning in English is Beloved.”

Will pulled Hannibal up to him and kissed him, hard, growling into his mouth as he answered him, licking at his tongue and tasting the depth of Hannibal’s feelings for him. When they parted he pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “You sentimental fool.”

Hannibal smiled. “Am I?”

“It was two days, Hannibal,” Will said, “We barely…”

Hannibal kissed him again, rolling Will onto his back. “We know each other, I have never cared for another more, you have never wanted anyone close to you as you do me. I can see it in your eyes, beloved.”

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “This is crazy.”

Hannibal kissed his tears away and leaned in close to whisper, “Are crazy things not the best kind? Is love at first site a myth, Will, or just the beginning of something more?”

Will clutched at his arms, breathing in and out quickly as he said, “Now. I wanna do it now.”

Hannibal paused. “Do what?”

“Sub for you, Pere. Get on my knees and beg for you. I want…please, Pere. Please…beloved.”

Hannibal shivered at the endearment, “Will, you do not need to use my foolishness against me, I would do anything you wanted and more.”

Will kissed his shoulder. “It’s not foolish, and you’re not alone,” he declared, “I’m standing right here with you, just as foolish.”

Hannibal lifted him up into his arms and carried Will, who wrapped his arms and legs around him, heading right for the playroom. 

Once they were inside he set Will down softly to his feet and asked, “Your collar?”

Will frowned. “The living room, I think it’s on the table.”

Hannibal kissed him once and took off running, Will walking over to the St. Andrew’s cross and dropping his robe. He began to attach himself to it with one hand, fastening the belt that held his hand to it and waiting for Hannibal to return and finish the rest. 

When Hannibal returned he stopped, letting out a breath as he said, “I did not tell you to do that, boy.”

Will smiled. “You did not tell me to wait either, Pere.”

Hannibal walked to him and said, “I did not think I needed to, boy, but I see I was mistaken.”

Will shivered, “Please, Pere.”

Hannibal kissed his wrist and put it into the other side, leaning down to do the same to his legs. When he was secure Hannibal put his collar on, never once breaking eye contact with Will as he asked, “Good?”

Will nodded, feeling the tension out of him as Hannibal walked across the room, picking up the flogger and smirking at Will over his shoulder. “No rings this time, my sweet boy,” he purred his promise, walking to Will and running the flogger over his chest softly. 

Will whimpered, “Thank you, Pere. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Hannibal stepped back and let loose the flogger, delighting in Will’s gasps and groans as he struggled, the rise and fall of his chest as Hannibal decorated it with marks of his own making. “You look beautiful, boy, fighting for control where you know you have none.”

Will sighed, “Please, Pere. Please, I want…”

Hannibal dropped the flogger down, walking up to Will and whispering, “Tell me.”

“I want you, I want….please, Pere. Please, Pere, I want more. More, more, more.”

Hannibal kissed his chest, licking up the marks he’d left behind as he offered, “I am not ready to fuck you yet, not so soon after we came together earlier. Are you ready, boy? Can you get it up for me again so soon?”

Will whimpered, thrashing as he said, “Yes, yes, please….”

“I can fuck myself on your cock, Will. Would you like that?”

Will moaned, “Pere, please, I want…”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s cock, feeling him already begin to harden under his touch. 

“You want more, you want me to bite, suck my way down your chest and suck your big, fat cock into my mouth, boy? Do you?”

“Hit me again, Pere. I want to feel it again.”

Hannibal saw the flogger on the ground and went to pick it up but Will’s voice stopped him.

“Something harder.”

His eyes fell on the single whip he held on the wall. “You’re sure?”

Will nodded once, his breath coming in gasps as Hannibal picked up the whip and let it free, striking him across the chest and leaving a large welt. Will groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he begged, “More.”

Hannibal hit him one, two, three more times before he stopped, walking over and running his finger across the marks. He kissed them and whispered, “Good boy,” making Will shiver. 

“You did so well for me, my sweet boy, look how hard you still are.”

Will’s eyes were glazed and he said, “I wanna fuck you, I want…anything for you Pere, please.”

Hannibal sat himself on the bed, away from Will enough that he groaned as he began to prepare his ass for Will’s cock. He moaned, throwing back as his head as he stuck slicked up fingers inside himself, never once looking away from Will as he moved. 

“You come in my ass, boy, and it will be the last time you are allowed inside it, do you hear me?”

Will whimpered as Hannibal groaned. 

“Yes, Pere. Please.”

Hannibal walked on shaky legs back to Will, feeling almost light headed as he began slicking Will up to enter him. Will groaned and begged, “Stop,” a few times, seeming to fight for control before he said, “Okay,” and let him do it once more. When he was satisfied that Will was slick enough Hannibal held his cock in one hand and pressed back against him, making them both groan at the feel. 

“Pere….oh I missed you,” Will whimpered as Hannibal slowly fucked back on him, holding onto Will as he moved. When he felt Will’s peak begin he would pull back, making Will groan behind him and then start again, almost falling off of him as he moaned in time with his own movements.

Hannibal pulled himself off and turned, making Will growl in frustration as he chuckled, leaning in to touch his cheek, “I am going to come all over you, boy, so you remember who you belong to. I’ll let you come when I’m ready, do you hear me?”

Will cried out and said, “Yes, Pere,” and Hannibal started to jack himself off, coming over Will with a groan and calling out, “You can come now,” to which Will instantly did, the two of them dirtying the other. 

Hannibal rushed to undo Will’s bindings and held him in his arms when he fell, kissing his ear, neck and shoulder as he whispered, “You did so well, sweet boy, so perfect for me, so perfect, I love you so much, Will, so much,” as he led him back to the bed, leaning over Will and beginning to clean him off, “You were so perfect, mylimasis.”

Will smiled at him, whispering, “You held back,” and Hannibal mumbled, “Will…”

“You did, I know you did, Hannibal. And you know what that means.”

Hannibal licked his lips and said hoarsely, “Punishment, sir?”

Will nodded once and Hannibal kissed him, hugging Will tightly as he asked, “Are you thirsty? Hungry?”

“I’m thirsty, but it can wait. I just…hold me tighter.”

Hannibal held him tightly and whispered, “I will never let you go again.”

“Please don’t, Pere. No one can love you like I can,” Will whispered, his eyes heavy.

Hannibal pet his head and kissed Will’s forehead. “How is that, boy?”

“Hard and soft, and sometimes both at once.”

Hannibal held him tighter as he whispered, “And I am so lucky to have found you, Sir,” unable to resist falling asleep for the second time in less than twelve hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea if it's even physically possible for them to have sex that way on the cross, but the imagery was in my head and I couldn't help myself? One more chapter, I think, unless something strikes me as important enough for two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different format for the first half of this? I had planned this to be the end from the beginning and was going to just make the Freddie part be the end but I couldn't say goodbye to my Doms without having them bask in their victory. I hope no one is disappointed that I glossed over the scene?

The club was packed that night, almost to the front door, which was not normal for a Tuesday evening. 

“Did you hear?” someone asked. 

“What?” Freddie snapped, sipping her drink. 

“Will has a permanent sub and they’re doing a live scene tonight! He’s so hot.” 

Freddie scoffed. “Permanent? I doubt it. I hear Hannibal got one too, I give it a month. They’re both so fickle.”

“Care to make a wager?”

She turned and saw Will at her left shoulder sipping with a smile on his face. 

“How much?”

“How much do you have?” he asked, grinning as he set down his drink. 

Freddie rolled her eyes. “A thousand dollars says you give up this sub for a new one by this time four weeks from now.”

Will looked to the stage where he watched as they set up a bench. 

“Deal,” he said softly, looking at Freddie and asking, “Where’s your mistress, Freddie?”

She glared. “ I no longer have one.”

Will mock gasped. “What? No. You?”

She downed her drink completely and set it down hard on the bar. “Maybe I can snag up Hannibal after he dumps his new one.”

Will laughed, eyes back on the stage. 

“Maybe, maybe,” he picked up his drink and asked, “Another juice, Bri.”

“Mango?” Brian asked. 

“No, no he hates mango. Pomegranate if you have it.”

He waited until he got his drink and winked at Freddie. “Remember our bet.”

He walked up on stage and disappeared into the back through the curtains. Freddie asked for another drink and waited impatiently. 

The lights went down and up slightly and she watched Will walk out holding a flogger. 

Then she dropped her glass to the floor when a shirtless Hannibal Lecter came up to him from behind, kissing Will’s neck and preceding to fall to his knees.

“Gotcha chokin’ huh?” Came a voice from her left. 

Beverly Katz was leaning against her mistress, Alana Bloom, a collar on her neck and a grin on her face.

“Shut up,” Freddie snapped.

“This is why you can’t hold down a dom. Mouthy,” Bev joked, earning a pinch from her mistress who was smiling.

Freddie looked up at the stage again and saw Will was strapping Hannibal nude into the bench, rubbing his bare ass before leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

She moved away from Beverly and Alana, trying to get a better sight of Hannibal. When she did and saw his face she cursed. “There goes my money,” she mumbled. 

Hannibal looked so blessed out when Will touched him, staring into the other man’s eyes adoringly. 

He was in love. 

“Dammit.”

“Language. You kiss your master with that mouth?”

She turned, glaring as she spat back, “I’ll have you know I…”

The woman beside her was a little smaller than her, blonde with warmer eyes than she could ever remember seeing. “Hi,” the woman said, holding out her hand.

Freddie took it and their hands barely shook, though she said, “I’ve been thinking I might like to try something new.”

The woman grinned. “What’s that?”

“Cooperation.”

The laugh she received made her smile and the woman said, “Georgia.”

“Freddie.”

Georgia looked over her shoulder and said, “I’ve never seen either of them look so happy.”

Freddie looked, seeing Will running the flogger over Hannibal’s ass and his hissed out, “Please, sir,” made her shiver. 

It had been too long since she’d been under someone’s thumb. 

“Yeah, me neither.”

Freddie felt a tentative hand on her arm and she turned back to see Georgia looking hopeful as she asked, “Want to go talk someplace?”

Freddie smiled. “I’d like that.”

They walked off to get a booth, both mindful of the sounds behind them and later when Hannibal Lecter’s groaned out, “Please, Sir!” made Georgia blush Freddie was almost grateful for losing that bet to Will Graham.   
Almost.

 

Hannibal was led off stage, Will’s hand at the back of his robe and kissing on his throat, biting at his skin. “You were amazing, Pere, so good for me, love you,” Will praised, making Hannibal shiver. 

They went to a back room, cuddling together as Will fed him juice through a straw and they shared a bowl of grapes. 

Will’s hand played with his collar, nipping at the back of Hannibal’s neck as he whispered, “Something good happened.”

Hannibal’s eyes were heavy and he sighed, “Better than what we just experienced?”

“You,” Will kissed his cheek, “will be pretty happy.” 

Hannibal turned in his arms, smiling. “Will I?”

“You can get that expensive wine you wanted that I said no about,” Will said with a grin. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Freddie Lounds bet me that the both of us would have new subs a month from now, of course that was before she saw who my current one was.”

Hannibal laughed, “What would make her so reckless?”

Will kissed his cheek. “Jealousy?”

“You goaded her, I assume. You do so enjoy a good tease, Sir.”

Will pulled him close again and sighed, pulling his own collar out of his back pocket. “We both do, don’t we?” 

Hannibal took the collar and put it on Will’s neck, making him sigh and close his eyes. He touched the skin above, tickling his throat as he praised, “If I weren’t so spent, I would take you back out to the stage to show Ms. Lounds just how wrong she is.” 

Will grinned and Hannibal put his finger beneath his collar to pull him into a kiss. They panted into each other’s mouths as they tasted each other and when they came up for air Will pressed his forehead into Hannibal’s own and whispered, “I am so happy to have found you, Pere.” 

Hannibal held his hand tightly and confessed, “There is no one else I would want to surrender to.”


End file.
